customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Krone
Krone is a cyborg resident of Makuhero city. He is was originally in the mining industry, but decided to work as a one-man (or cyborg) security force. The funny thing is, he will take on any request, meaning both for good and evil. Biography When he was growing up, Krone experienced very little action. He was raised by a wealthy corporation that supported many of his kind. Krone was put into the mining industry where he traveled all around the galaxy with the group of miners. When he did leave, he decided to stay in Makuhero city, where he admired the everyday commute of heroes and civilians. After some time, he came close to financial debt, due to him not finding work anywhere. Fortunately, he had recently made the choice to start his own work. Working as a security force on his own, he was able to successfully make a living off of protecting caravans, people, even the strangest creatures. He found a liking for the job and never thought of doing anything else. As Krone became more and more known throughout the galaxy, he began recieving requests wierder than ever. Things like acting as a hitman, a number of them asking to work as a personel bodyguard. Eventually, he set up a rule set to live by, outlining that he could help anyone in their request unless it pertained to killing or taking away from his time. These rules included villain requests, which was a big turning point for Krone's career. On one specific mission, he was requested to travel to a mining planet (one of which he had been to in his early days) in order to secure a villain hiding spot. He didn't notice for some time, but a couple locals found out and called in the Hero Factory. Heroes came to smoke out the villains, and an massive fight broke out. Krone was caught in the crossfire, getting hit by multiple shots and the worst part was, he was standing next to a pile of mining dynamite that exploded, scorching his entire right side. Krone survived the attack, and made it back home without heroes of villains capturing him. After months of recovering, he went back to work as it had been, but was never the same. Abilities and Traits Krone is nothing special, besides the fact he's part organic, part robotic. He has natural claws, and is surprisingly well trained in martial arts. He is fairly well rounded in education, knowing his way around the galaxy. He's always had a thing for adventures, which is his drive when working. Appearance His physical appearance was drastically altered after the mining incident. His right eye was blown out, and had to be replaced with a robotic one, which suited his cyborg style. His right hand was burned, and he lost two of his fingers. He is equipped with an iron claw, capable if knocking out opponents with a hard hit to the hear, or a swift strike of the talons. DSC00890.JPG DSC00900.JPG DSC00898.JPG DSC00901.JPG Category:User:OonieCacola Category:Cyborg Category:Robots Category:Organic Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Living Characters